


Two Greens and Two Yellows

by koi_choshi



Series: Love of Two Drabble Collection [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fate, Fluff, Gamers, Internet Meet-ups, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koi_choshi/pseuds/koi_choshi
Summary: Nino received a factory defective keychain charm with two yellow trinkets. He needs his green trinket!!!!!





	Two Greens and Two Yellows

_@disco_star: This keychain’s supposed to be of five colors but I received two yellows._

Nino looked at his timeline in disbelief. The day before that, he had been whining to his friend regarding him receiving a Pazudora limited edition keychain that instead of having five colors, had two green trinkets. It must have been a production error. But he travelled all the way to buy it and was too lazy to go back and ask for a replacement.

“That idiot has my green,” Nino grumpily told Ohno, his friend, who just nodded.

“Well, why don’t you meet up and exchange trinkets?” Ohno suggested.

“Meeting up on the internet isn’t safe, Oh-chan,” Nino said, trying to excuse his laziness.

“Well, you’ve met a lot of your gaming friends. You’ve also met me online, so what’s the fuss?”

Nino sighed as he looked at the profile of the twitter user. The guy with the twitter handle of @disco_star sported a profile picture of a handsome, probably a male model. “He must be ugly,” Nino chuckled to himself before he decided to send a direct message.

~*~

_@disco_star: I’ll be wearing a green shirt and jeans. See you later! ^_^_

Nino looked around the large café, trying to be cautious and also trying to spot anyone wearing green. He wore a hood jacket over the mustard color shirt that he said he would be wearing – just in case. Well, if Nino’s going to be more rational, Aiba, the name of the person behind @disco_star, should be the one more cautious because Nino didn’t even bother taking a photo of his defective product. If there’s a possible bogus seller here, that would be Nino.

A tall, and slender young man, wearing aviator sunglasses, fashionable moss green shirt and ripped jeans entered the café. Nino’s heart skipped a beat. However, it did seem that a guy like this would be as addicted in playing Puzzles and Dragons as Nino. And @disco_star’s tweets were gross. Only gross guys would be that jumpy and nerdy.

Like Nino. Ugly and gross.

Nino, however, decided to check the customer out. He was like some supermodel that he has seen before. He walked so nicely, even though he looked uncertain with his steps. The guy, who was still walking around, probably searching for a seat, suddenly bumped into a server. He bowed a few times in apology, making Nino chuckle.

Nino got tired of watching the cute but clumsy man and decided to remove his jacket because it’s actually very hot. He looked at his phone several times and saw a dozen of missed messages from Aiba.

“Hello?”

Nino looked up and saw the guy he was checking out earlier, leaning down a little as he tried to talk to Nino.

“A-a-aiba-san?” Nino stuttered, very much surprised that the gross fat guy he was expecting was actually gorgeous. @disco_star is gorgeous. Aiba is gorgeous.

“You are NInomiya-san, right? @nintendomiya?”

Nino had to mentally slap himself when he was unresponsive and quickly nodded. Then he realized why the guy looked familiar. That was the actual profile photo of Aiba online. “Have a seat.”

“Thanks!” Aiba replied brightly, sitting down beside Nino on the couch. “So, how are you?”

“Fine, fine,” Nino tried to say indifferently, even though his throat felt dry, his hands were cold, and he was surely palpitating.

“Okay, so, I was actually so excited when you DM-ed me!” Aiba said with a big smile. “I mean, you are this very popular player. You are ranked very high! And so I was wondering why someone as high-profile as you DM-ed a noob like me!!!” he started babbling as if he was a fan.

Nino just blinked at him. First, he was not aware that he was a popular player, second, Aiba was acting as if he had met some popular idol. If Nino was fidgety because his seatmate was hot, Aiba was almost like having a seizure.

“Anyway, pardon my being nosy but how old are you?”

“26.”

“Oh,” Aiba breathed out. “I thought you’re younger. You are so cute!” He placed a hand on his chest. “I’m 27, just a year older than you then.”

“Y-Yeah,” Nino replied awkwardly.

Aiba kept on babbling about the convention where they both went (since that was the place where the limited edition keychain came from), how difficult was this or that level, and all other random things related to the game while Nino just stared at him, especially at his eyes and his face.

“Oh, I’m sorry I forgot about the keychain. Here.” He took out his own defective keychain. “I also brought some clippers so that we can remove each other’s trinkets.”

Nino took out his keychain and gave it to Aiba.

Aiba giggled, and Nino felt weird tickles. “Well then, it seems like it’s a match.”

“Y-yeah,” Nino replied. He watched as Aiba carefully detached the repeated color from their chains. He placed the green on Nino’s keychain and took the yellow one for his own.

“There, problem solved,” Aiba said with a grin as he handed the modified keychain to Nino.

After finishing their drinks, they both got out of the café and decided to talk together to the train station. When they were about to separate due to different train lines, Nino suddenly tugged at Aiba’s hand.

“Ninomiya-san?”

“Let’s play sometime soon. I’ll teach you some techniques.”

“Well, that’s cool! I can give you my…”

“I mean to say, let’s meet each other again?”

Aiba blinked at him, totally caught off guard with the question. His surprised face slowly melted into a warm smile that Nino really liked a lot. It would be nice to see that often.

“Of course, that would be fun.”

Nino could already imagine the two of them going to the convention together the following year.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by that tweet wherein the fan got an Arashi Exhibition keychain with 2 Aibas and no Juns (or it's similar to this, I can't recall who is who). She also commented that probably somewhere, there's a person who received (or will receive) 2 Juns and no Aibas. Unfortunately, I'm under the NinoAi project so instead of Junba, I'm writing a NinoAi version of it.


End file.
